the winding road to the past
by Bess
Summary: Someone returns to fight their demons from the past
1. Lorelai's lipstick decorations

I don't own anything. OBVIOUSLY. Please read and review. It's a really good fic if I do say so myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm Lorelai "Lai" Gilmore. My mom, my grandma, and my grandpa raised me. We live in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. It's small town life. No one knows where my dad is. Only a limited number of people know who he is. Those limited few do not include me. I wish my mom would tell me, but every time I try to get her to she starts crying. It's pretty sad. He's the only person she ever loved.  
  
Plenty of people have loved my mom, however. There's Uncle Tristan for one. He used to make her life living hell, but then he went to Military School. When they met up again at Harvard (when I was about five months old) they became friends again. They never dated; mom was never into dating after my dad left, besides, if they had it would probably have been the end of their friendship. Plus, Uncle Tristan knew how much my mom loved my dad, so he understood.  
  
It's been 17 years since my dad disappeared. I'm 16 now, and I'll be starting at Chilton Preparatory tomorrow. I'm starting late in the year like my mom did. I'm just hoping my first day goes better then her's did. Granted that's the day she met Uncle Tristan, but he did call her Mary. Uncle Tristan is a biology teacher at Chilton, so I might have him as a teacher. That would make life a little easier. Who knows?  
  
Welcome to Chilton. More like welcome to hell. Headmaster Charleston is still there, how he's lived this long I don't know, and he did not look happy to see Grandma, or Mom for that matter. And that was just the beginning of my bad day. First period was English lit. My teacher seemed to hate me from the get go. His name was Mr. Medina; he was surprised when I didn't know that. He asked how Grandma and Mom were. He must have known them. Then came American History with Miss Gellar. She picked on me for questions that I couldn't have possibly known the answer to without being some kind of history buff. Then she pulled me over after class to tell me that if I expected to succeed at Chilton then I'd better "know my stuff." Luckily Uncle Tristan is my biology teacher, which didn't seem weird until I had a question and had to address him as Mr. DuGrey. It was creepy. The rest of the day went all right.  
  
Uncle Tristan, or should I say Mr. DuGrey, gave me a ride home from Chilton that day, which made Miss Gellar's face turn about 29 shades of purple. It was actually quite funny to watch. She avoided his eyes, and she looked nervously around the room as if searching for a way to escape. Then as we were leaving Mr. Medina came into the room. He saw me, he saw Uncle Tristan, He saw Miss Gellar, and then he started to laugh. "Well if it isn't the outcasts and the end result of the Gilmore family love hexagon, and a DuGrey love outcast too. So, Lai, I hear your grandmother married the coffee guy. Tell her I hope she's unhappy." He laughed again and left. I asked Uncle Tristan What Mr. Medina had meant when he said "Gilmore family love hexagon," but he just said to ask my mom.  
  
When we got to Luke's I ran inside and grabbed the cup of coffee my mom handed me. "OOOooohhh. Sooo good!!!" I reached for another cup within minutes, and grandpa tried to stop me.  
  
"That stuff will kill you, and stunt your growth." Grandpa was constantly trying to get Mom, Grandma, and me to stop drinking coffee, very unsuccessfully I might add.  
  
"Might want to save some of your warning labels for later, I'm going to need a lot more of this stuff." Grandpa looked like he was going to say something, but Tristan got to it before he could.  
  
"Let her have it, Luke, she truly does need it. Paris is one of her teachers."  
  
"Paris? Paris Gellar? Make Rory's life miserable Paris?" My mom asked. She had been listening quietly the entire time. "Why didn't you tell me that Paris was a Chilton Teacher?"  
  
"You know Miss Gellar? I figured you must since she tried to make my first day hell." This was getting interesting.  
  
"Know her? She's the reason I wanted to bite my toes off when I was at Chilton." Mom was laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world. "Of course she had a little help in her torture rituals from a certain DuGrey." Mom couldn't help adding.  
  
"You helped her?" I asked Uncle Tristan. "You were Mad!!" I was starting to wonder whether I would need to get straightjacket measurements.  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much." Uncle Tristan started laughing. I was the only person who noticed the man across the street staring into the window with a hurt look on his face, a very hurt look. But he turned away before I could tell anyone.  
  
"So, Lai, what other teachers do you have? Maybe I know some of them." My Mom was still laughing over the thought of Paris Gellar as my American History teacher.  
  
"Well, there's Miss Gellar, Mr. DuGrey, Mrs. Montgomery, Mr. Johnson, and.who else? Let me think. Oh yea, Ms. Cantop and Mr. Medina." I stopped when I saw the shocked looks on Mom, Grandma, and Grandpa's faces. "What?" Why did they all look as if they'd seen ghosts? Then I remembered the comment that Mr. Medina had made just before we left. "Did you know Mr. Medina? He made a comment bu-"  
  
"-What kind of comment?" Grandma looked the most shocked out of all.  
  
"Well, he said something about the 'Gilmore family love hexagon.' What's going on?" I was thoroughly confused.  
  
I looked at the faces of my grandparents and my mom. They looked like they were being tormented by memories. Mom looked like she was on the verge of tears, Grandma like she was sorting things out, and Grandpa was scrubbing the table with more elbow grease then usual. I wanted to know what was happening. "What's going on?" I asked again, a little bit louder this time.  
  
"Umm.Max Medina was my English lit. Teacher when I was a sophomore, too." My mom started. I was wondering where this was leading when Grandma started talking.  
  
"I dated him for a little while, and then he proposed." She paused, then continued again, "I said yes, but a few days before the wedding I called it off. I was starting to realize that I was in love with Luke." Grandpa leaned over and pulled Grandma into a hug, burying her face in his chest. I loved to watch them; they loved each other so much. "He started to create problems when I married Luke, so we got an apartment in Boston, and rented the house out for a few years. That way we could be with you and your mom, but keep the house here." That's when Mom interjected.  
  
"He must have thought we moved. We haven't heard from him since then, we figured he was gone. Tristan never mentioned him," she said, giving Uncle Tristan a pointed look.  
  
"I didn't want to upset you, after everything you went through." Uncle Tristan had been silent for a while, but he must have decided it was time to speak.  
  
"So where does the 'Gilmore family love hexagon' come from?" It still didn't make sense. Why hadn't my family shared this information with me sooner? I thought we told each other everything. It had always seemed like it.  
  
"Well," Uncle Tristan clearly knew this part of the story. "I was in love with your mom at the time," Mom jumped a little at this information, having never heard it before, "as was your dad." My dad, of course he came into this. "And both Luke and Max were in love with Lorelai." Grandma turned and whispered something in Grandpa's ear and received a nod in response. She was probably asking if he had really loved her for so long. "Have you heard of a love triangle?" I nodded, who hadn't heard of a love triangle? I'd been at Chilton for one day and already witnessed six of them. "Well, he meant that there were six different people involved with, or wanting to be involved with, the beautiful Lorelai Gilmores."  
  
Mom gave Uncle Tristan a hug. I could see the hurt look in his eyes. He was still in love with her. We (meaning Grandma, Grandpa, and I) had known for some time, it was obvious, but we never commented on it.  
  
As Mom and Uncle Tristan pulled me into the hug I saw the man from before climbing onto a motorcycle as he pulled a red helmet over his floppy dark brown hair. He glanced back one more time and then zoomed off, heading for God knows where. But in those milliseconds that he looked in the window, I saw his eyes. Emerald green with turquoise flecks. How I saw this from across the street I don't know, but something in them was familiar. I looked away as Taylor left the market to shake his fist at the motorcyclist, and put my attention back into the hug.  
  
The rest of the year at Chilton passed without a hitch. I aced every class, much to the distaste of Mr. Medina and Miss Gellar. Parent teacher conferences came and went. Both Mom and Grandma had talked to Mr. Medina, and Mom had talked to Miss Gellar. Of course I was treated like I was less then dirt for the six weeks following, but they got to say what they wanted to say. The familiar man that I had seen from the window of Luke's on my first day at Chilton would show up around town every now and then, but I seemed to be the only one who ever noticed him. Until Christmas time my junior year.  
  
Taylor had the town decorated the way he pleased, with, of course, the exception of Grandpa's diner. He had tried coming in daily, begging for decorations, but after realizing that that was the way he acted every day of the week anyway, he tried a different approach. He tried to get in through Grandma. However, years of marriage to Grandpa had taught her that not even she could succeed on that point. Taylor had subsequently tried bribing Mom, and then me, into talking him into it, but neither of us had been successful, and eventually he gave up, the same as every year. Of course, he didn't know the extent of the power of the Gilmore (and Danes) girls. Grandma still knew the bread man, and so early one Saturday morning in December, She, Mom, and I snuck out of the house and into the diner. We decorated with every Christmas decoration that money could buy, and then Grandma got out her lipstick. She had regular red lipstick, and some green lipstick left over from Halloween the year I was seven. We took the lipstick and wrote "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year," on the front window.  
  
As the morning went on and the town started to wake up, people passed the diner, laughing at the decorations. When Grandpa finally arrived that morning he nearly had a heart attack. When he saw the three of us sitting at the counter drinking coffee he stormed in and started yelling at us. We put on our best innocent faces (we had been practicing all morning) and told him that the diner had looked that way when we had gotten there that morning. This caused Grandpa to cross the street and yell at Taylor, a very funny scene to watch.  
  
While we were watching Grandpa pick his imaginary bone with Taylor I noticed motorcycle man across the street. Smiling at the decorations. It was the first time I'd ever seen him look happy. He must not have noticed me looking at him yet, because when I turned my head to get Mom and point him out he didn't go anywhere. "Mom, come here." I called to her from my seat by the window.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?" She asked as she came to sit across from me.  
  
"Who's that?" I pointed to the man across the street, and watched as my Mom froze. At first she turned really pale, and looked like she was going to feint, but then her face darkened. She stood up and marched towards the door. I watched as she stormed across the street and up to the man, who looked extremely startled. She started pointing her finger at him and yelling, I grabbed my jacket and ran to the door, trying to figure out what was going on. Grandma must have wondered where I was going, because she followed me. We stopped just outside the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Grandma asked.  
  
"I pointed someone out to Mom and asked whether she knew him. She turned all pale and freaky, but then she got really angry, and ran across the street to yell at him. Grandma started looking around for Mom. When she saw her she had the same reaction as Mom had. She ran across the street and I followed closely.  
  
We reached Mom just as she yelled finished up yelling at him. "Did you completely forget about me or something?" Who was this man?  
  
Mom and the stranger hadn't noticed us yet. They were too busy yelling at each other. "Did I forget about you? How about did you forget about me? You're the one with a kid and a family. You look awfully cozy together. Not like you were supposedly deserted by the man you supposedly loved." Mom looked like she was trying to figure out what this guy was talking about. I was trying to piece the puzzle back together too, only most of my pieces were missing.  
  
"Uh-mmm." Grandma cleared her throat, drawing the attention to the two of us. "Hello Dean. How are you doing? Break any more hearts lately?" Grandma didn't like the stranger. And she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it.  
  
This man, Dean, was trying to ignore Grandma. "You completely disappeared. And now you're with Tristan? The same Tristan you said you hated. Did you mean anything you said that day?"  
  
Mom was trying to ignore us too. "I meant everything I said that day. Yes I did hate him at the time. Now I don't. As for being 'with him,' we're just friends. We met up again in college. He helped me raise Lai. He was there. You were not. He's changed." At this Dean snorted. "Yes, Dean, he has changed. People do that occasionally you know."  
  
"A leopard doesn't change its spots."  
  
"Oh, shut up. I cared about you. I loved you. But you weren't there." That was when it hit me. This man standing here, this stranger, wasn't as much of a stranger as I thought. This man was my father. I gasped. Everyone turned to look at me. My mother must have suddenly realized that I was there, because she gasped too. "Oh, and Dean? I'd like you to meet your daughter, Lorelai." Then it was Dean's turn to gasp. He turned back to Mom just in time to get slapped on the back of the head by Grandma.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.  
  
"Well, let's see, it might have something to do with the fact that you never once bothered to contact my daughter, but it might be because you broke the rules I set down the night I met you."  
  
"Oh." He turned and started to walk off, his long legs taking long strides.  
  
"Dean wait." Mom called after him, running to catch up. He stopped, but looked about ready to take off again, before he could though, Mom caught up to him. Grandma and I watched as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. As she pulled away we could just hear her ask if he really thought she was with Tristan. When he nodded she pulled him into another kiss, this one longer. This time he pulled away, and we heard him ask her if she wanted to go for a walk. When she answered in the affirmative they walked off. We didn't see them again until that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I haven't decided whether I'm going to continue this, it might just be a ficlet. Tell me in your review. 


	2. changing

Bonjour mes Amis. Yes I know that the majority of the US takes Spanish (Okay, that's probably not true, but it just adds to the humor that isn't me.) I'm glad you R/D people out there (like myself) enjoyed the first little bit of my story. All you TRORYs, die die die! Just kidding. I haven't decided on all the pairing yet. Everyone will meet the person they are destined to spend the rest of their life with (unless they're Luke, Lorelai, Rory, or Dean.)  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I'll admit to my secret identity. I am Amy Sherman- Palledino *Hmm. Is that even how you spell my name?* No. I'm just your average BORED OUT OF HER MIND teenage girl who can't wait until 8:00 so she can go watch "Braceridge Dinner." "Love, Daisies, and Troubadors" is on next week. My FAVORITE episode.  
  
Rating: nothing more than DCWR (If you're a crazy non Gilmore Girls Fan then you're wasting your time reading this but that rating means Drink Coffee While Reading. It is about equal to G.)  
  
Content: No curse words. No sex. Nothing out of the ordinary in Stars Hollow, oh wait, that means everything applies. I haven't even decided on what's happening this chapter.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed. I live off of fanfiction (I'm starting to scare my parents.) The only way that Rory and Dean wouldn't be together in my world is if my family agrees to move to Stars Hollow (she knows it's fictional, but don't tell her or she might go besserk) *thank you to my darling little sister for that enlightening side note. "GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"* and I manage to convince Dean to go out with me. And now, it's time for the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Mom and Dad (whoa that's weird to say) finally did get home it was about 8:00 and we were back at the diner. What else is new.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Mom walked over to sit on the stool next to me. Dad, or Dean, walked over and sat next to her. Looking around and shaking his head, as if in disbelief.  
  
"This place hasn't changed one bit. Très Creepy." Dean glanced over at me but looked away almost immediately. I think the thought of me scared him.  
  
"So you finally learned to speak French. Michel will be proud. Mom actually talked him into working at the Faerie Ring." Mom smiled. I realized that I'd never seen her this happy. Pretty amazing considering I'd known her for 16 years.  
  
"The Faerie Ring?" Clearly they hadn't talked about the recent developments in their lives.  
  
"The Faerie Ring Inn, the one that Mom and Sookie bought. Fran finally died. It took a while though. Then they couldn't agree on a name." I noticed that they were holding hands under the table.  
  
"Mom, I'm heading home. I have to go to hell tomorrow. I figure I should be well rested. Besides, my report on the heat of the equator compared to the heat of Satan's home isn't quite finished." Dean smiled at this comment. He had obviously heard Mom call Chilton Hell on more than one occasion.  
  
"Alright. See you later babe. Tell your grandmother I'll be home in an hour or two."  
  
"K. I think Uncle Tristan is coming over tonight. I need help with my chemistry homework." I wasn't really looking to get a rise out of Dean, but I saw his face turn red with anger. What had Uncle Tristan done to get Dean so mad?  
  
As I walked home I realized that I had known my dad since this morning and I hadn't even talked to him. I knew that I was mad at him, he had left me and mom to fend for ourselves. That's not something you forgive that easily. It certainly looked like my mom had forgiven him, though. What was Uncle Tristan going to do when he realized that the love of his life had the love of her life back?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. And if you review it might be even longer than that. I haven't quite figured out where this story is going yet. I'm thinking I might do some P/T pairing. Plus, I'm thinking Max's wife will turn up. I wonder who that will be. 


	3. where'd ya go?

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with the masterpiece that is "Gilmore Girls" then do you think I'd be sitting on my tucas putting all my ideas into fan fiction?  
  
Author's note: In my opinion, this is the best part of the entire fic. It's my way to express myself. I just thought I should let you know the reason for my ff.net name change. I changed to Psyche Danes because I came up with a new persona. I'm Psyche Danes, daughter to Lorelai and Luke Danes, half sister to Rory Hart, sister in law to Dean Hart, and girlfriend to Janlan DuGrey Jr. (son of Paris and Tristan DuGrey). You like? Included in this chapter is that fist fight I promised. Now that I'm done with that let me just say . on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Somehow Grandma and I managed to avoid mentioning the sudden reappearance of my father for the entire time that Uncle Tris was at the house, but when Mom showed up with Dean it became a lot harder.  
  
I didn't pay attention to a word that Uncle Tristan said while he was helping me with my chemistry homework. I didn't do anything except stare out the window waiting for Mom to come home. I figured she'd come alone, but I was surprised when my father accompanied her. I told Uncle Tristan to wait where he was and I ran out the door.  
  
"Mom, Uncle Tristan is in there," I whispered in her ear as soon as I reached her.  
  
"Uh-oh, Dean? Could you wait out here? Why don't you stay here too, Lai. Does he know?" She looked like she was about to go into panic mode.  
  
"Mom? Deep breathes. No, he doesn't know. Yes, he does think something's up. No, Grandma isn't telling him right now. Yes, he is likely to freak out." I could usually predict what my mom was thinking. Grandma called it 'Gilmore Intuition.' I called it, 'Mom is very easy to read.'  
  
"Alright. I'm going to go in and tell him. You two stay here. Talk. Get acquainted. You are related after all." Mom seemed to have calmed down considerably. I watched as she opened the front door and walked inside. Then I turned to my dad.  
  
"So . hi." He seemed really nervous, he probably wasn't expecting such an exciting day when he woke up, and he definitely wasn't ready to learn he had a seventeen-year-old daughter.  
  
"Hi," I responded, equally unsure about the situation. I decided I had better break the ice. He was my father; I was probably going to have to spend a lot of time around him now that we knew where he was. "Do you like to read?" The sentence had always been a good conversation starter for me, and a great way to learn whether I was going to like the person.  
  
"I love to read. You're mom got me hooked on Czechoslovakian novels, I still don't get the difference in the last names, though."  
  
"Yea, they all end in 'ski,' it's WAY to confusing." I soon found myself falling into easy conversation with a man I'd known for only a few hours. After about five minutes Uncle Tristan tore out of the house and across the lawn toward us with Mom in tow.  
  
"Tris? Tris? Tristan wait!" I could tell that Mom was worried about what Uncle Tristan was going to do. I jumped out of the way just as he approached us. He started to beat Dean up. "Tristan! Stop!" As gruesome as the scene taking place before my eyes was, I had to admit that it was funny. How often did this kind of thing happen?  
  
Mom pulled Uncle Tristan off of Dean. I could see the anger in his eyes, in both of the men's eyes. "Tristan stop! I can't believe you. I understand you're mad at Dean, I am too, but honestly."  
  
"Ror, has he even told you where he went?"  
  
"No. I told him to wait until you were all here. I don't want him explaining it over and over again. But I did tell him that it had better be a good explanation. Why don't we all go inside so that he can give us that explanation?" I could tell Mom was trying to keep the peace, and I could tell it wouldn't last very long.  
  
"Fine." We marched inside and everyone sat down on the couch. We pulled Grandma in and Grandpa followed suit. Dean stood up before us and started to talk.  
  
"I tried calling every day for two months, but no one ever picked up, and your answering machine wasn't working. When Christmas vacation came around I came to Stars Hollow to visit instead of going to visit my family in Chicago. When I went to your house there was a different family living there, and they told me they couldn't say where you had moved. I figured you didn't want to talk to me, so I left. I avoided Stars Hollow for quite a few years, but then my job transferred me back to Hartford. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from Stars Hollow, so one day I came to visit. I walked around town, and when I walked past the diner I saw you all inside. You looked like a big happy family, and that made me jealous. I got to a point where I couldn't go a week without riding my motorcycle into town, if only to annoy Taylor. This morning when I arrived in town I drove right to the diner, hoping to see you there, and you were there, but you didn't notice me, only Lai has noticed me over the past year, I started laughing at the way the diner had been decorated, knowing Luke had had nothing to do with it, and I guess I stayed to long." Dean had given his entire speech in one breath, and he sat down, winded, when he finished. Mom got up, walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry. We should have told the Malacreas to tell you where we were if you showed up. We were worried that Max would show up looking for us, that's why we told them not to tell anyone." The Malacreas were the people who we rented the house out to while the entire family was living in Boston. "I love you." I knew my mom was being honest. We all knew it. I knew that Dean loved my mom. We all knew it.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Over the next three weeks my parents were inseparable. They would stroll through town holding hands, and they would share a mug of coffee ("Ah . the elixir of life." Grandma, we don't need your comments.) at Luke's. I got to know my dad, and he got to know me. Within a week I had stopped calling him Dean and started calling him Dad. It was strange at first, but I got used to it. Even Uncle Tristan discovered love.  
  
Once he had realized that he was never going to be with Mom, Uncle Tristan took the initiative and got himself a date. He asked Paris Gellar to the movies. They started to get pretty serious.  
  
  
  
More to come. Stay tuned. At least two reviews before I put up another chapter. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and they all have to be positive. 


	4. Momma's kissing ______ underneath the mi...

How many thirteen (fourteen on Christmas) year old girls own the best TV show in the world? I don't own (and I'm not in any way affiliated with) "Gilmore Girls." It's 10:05, I don't feel like writing an authors note, so on with the fic.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Hey Ror? Lai and I are off. We'll see you this afternoon." It was Christmas Eve, and Dad and I were off to do our last minute Christmas shopping. We had gifts for Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Tristan (who was actually becoming friends with Dad,) Aunt Paris (she and Uncle Tristan eloped last week,) and I had my gift for Mom, but Dad and I were hunting for his gift to Mom, a certain diamond ring that would (hopefully) be shortly followed by a gold band.  
  
"Okay, bye Dean, bye Lai." Mom was upstairs wrapping the gifts she hadn't got to yet. No one had been allowed near her room for the past week, but the piles of presents beneath the tree were growing bigger and bigger.  
  
"Bye Mom!" I called upstairs to her as I threw my scarf around my neck and slammed the front door behind me. "You have any idea where to start looking?"  
  
"I think we need to get out of Stars Hollow, she'll know in an instant if we go to a jewelry store in town." Dad and I had been planning this outing for weeks. We hadn't told anyone, not even Grandma, for fear they would tell Mom. Dad was going to propose on Christmas morning and everything was going to be just right.  
  
"I agree." We drove to Hartford, and when we pulled up outside of the Kay Jewelers about a mile from Mom's office we hopped out of the car and practically ran inside. We went straight over to the display case for the engagement rings. Dad knew that I would have a better idea as to what Mom would want in an engagement ring, after all, I'd been around for the past seventeen years, and so I was the person he chose to accompany him. After we searched every jewelry store this side of Kansas we finally agreed on the first ring we'd looked at, a thin silver band with an opal in the center and a diamond on each side. Now we just had to wait until tomorrow.  
  
~*~*  
  
"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" I couldn't help reverting back to my five year old tendencies every year when the clock struck 12:01. We always stayed up on Christmas Eve so we could open presents as soon as it was officially Christmas. When I was seven I tried to talk my Mom into letting us open presents at 5:01, using the excuse that it was 12:01 in England, but it didn't work.  
  
We ripped through our gifts. (Well, actually Grandma ripped through her gifts, the rest of us were a little bit more gentle, but . . .) Finally, when everything was open, Dad walked over to Mom. He slowly got down on one knee, and only I knew what was going to happen. "Rory, I fell in love with you when I was just 16. I didn't know whether you returned my interests, or whether you even acknowledged my existence, but I knew that I loved you. When I finally told you that three months later, it ended in disaster, but we overcame that, and the day that happened will forever be cemented in my memory. I know that I haven't been here for the past 18 years, but I hope we can change that. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore . . . will you marry me?"  
  
Mom was just staring straight ahead, as if in shock. She snapped out of it a few seconds later. "Of course I'll marry you, why wouldn't I?" Mom pulled him into such a sweet kiss that even my knees melted. The rest of the evening (morning?) was spent hugging and kissing and cheering. Everything was surprisingly magical, I was going to have parents who were in the same state, the same city, the same house, the same bedroom. My parents were getting married. It was like a dream come true.  
  
~*~*  
  
The next chapter will probably be the wedding. I know this one was short, but it's 11:47 PM!! No it didn't take me a really long time to write this, I took a break for a little while. 


	5. letting it snow may just end in disaster

Well, here's one I haven't updated for a lllllllooooooooonnnnnnngggggggg time. I figured that if I put another chapter up I might get reviews. 24? Come on people. Some of you get 107 reviews for 8 chapters. That should mean at least 53.5 (is there such thing?) reviews for 4 chapters. If you review I'll be your best friend. Promise. By the way, I don't own them. I don't feel like writing their vows, so this is after the wedding at the reception. (At the inn.) This isn't going to be in Lai's point of view anymore. It's going to be third person.  
  
@#@#@  
  
Michel winced at the loud music coming from the dining room. Rory and Dean hadn't arrived yet, and therefore the soft, romantic music had yet to come. He couldn't wait until they got here. He wanted to sort the mail in peace.  
  
The front door to the inn finally opened, and Michel looked up in the hopes of seeing the "happy couple." Instead he found a different couple. They both looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place them. He could, however, tell that they DEFINITLEY didn't want to be there. They had been standing at the front door for about two minutes, and they had yet to close the door, a trait that Michel found EXTREMELY annoying, because it was letting all the snow in.  
  
He could sense that they were arguing, but he still chose to approach them. As he neared he realized who the man was, Lorelai's former fiancé. What was his name? Ah yes, Max. Max Medina. "Well, this certainly shall be interesting," he said under his breath. "If you would please shut the door, the mail is getting very wet, and I am getting very annoyed," he said.  
  
"One minute, Michel," it was the woman who addressed him, and he looked at her more closely. It was Rachel, Luke's ex-girlfriend. The two continued arguing, only now he could hear him.  
  
"I'm not staying here. What if we run into Lorelai?" Max said.  
  
"We have just as much chance of running into Luke, besides, this is the only place within thirty miles, and I'm not going to sleep in the car."  
  
"Fine." Max turned to Michel. "We need a room."  
  
His only response was an exasperated "follow me," and a quick walk to the desk. As if on cue Lorelai and Luke stepped into the inn just as Michel was handing Rachel the key.  
  
@#@#@#@  
  
Next chapter soon. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, I'm currently working on a new fic titled "The magic of Paris (France, not Geller)" It should be good. 


End file.
